


And everyone around me makes me feel fucking alone

by carol95



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Tumblr
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol95/pseuds/carol95
Summary: Un semplice post su Tumblr.Chi l'avrebbe detto che un'innocente post sarebbe stato in grado di sconvolgere completamente la vita di due ragazzi.Opposti, eppure due facce della stessa medaglia.Una canzone sarà il preludio di una meravigliosa storia d'amore? O l'inizio di un percorso alla scoperta di se stessi, delle proprie paure, dei propri incubi?Il loro legame li aiuterà o distruggerà le maschere da loro create per difendersi dal mondo esterno?





	1. And everyone around me makes me fell fucking alone

**Author's Note:**

> si tratta della mia prima storia in assoluto quindi se ci sono errori grammaticali, please, perdonatemi LOL  
> l'ultima volta che ho scritto qualcosa di simile è stato più di 5 anni fa, quindi devo prenderci la mano.
> 
> la storia è nata da un semplice impulso, in un momento di pura frenesia. non so se continuerò (voglio continuare, ma la mia vena artistica è pari a zero) o dove andrà a parare in tutta sincerità. ho intenzione di aggiungere anche qualche interazione tra linn e laura perché sono adorabili e sarebbero una coppia soooooo cute. 
> 
> nessuno però batte Matteo e David. su questo siamo tutti d'accordo.
> 
> coooomunque la fic avrà come punto di vista quello di Matteo, ma andando avanti potrei modificare qualcosa e magari aggiungere alcune riflessioni di David
> 
> essendo una ragazza cis non mi permetto di addentrarmi in certi topic, per questo mi risulta più facile il POV di Matteo. aggiungiamo il fatto che soffro di depressione cronica e il quadro è completo.
> 
> ho intenzione di mettere scene fluff e hot, ma non voglio addentrarmi troppo a causa della mia inesistente esperienza in relazioni romantiche, quindi se le scene sono un pelino irrealistiche o comunque si discostano leggermente dalla realtà sapete il perché
> 
>  
> 
> buona lettura!

DOMENICA 02:30

Sveglio. Sempre sveglio. Impossibilitato di dormire come tutti gli altri. È geloso di coloro che, al semplice toccare del cuscino, vanno ko. È come un superpotere per Matteo. Il suo è quello di NON dormire, o per essere più precisi la voglia di dormire c’è, ma la testa è talmente piena di parole sconnesse, di brevi flash della giornata o addirittura di ricordi di quand’era bambino, che gli è impossibile chiudere occhio. 

Cosa fare? Il primo pensiero è fumarsi un po’ di erba, ma scarta subito l’idea. Domani c’è scuola, e non lo ammetterà mai a nessuno, ma l’unico momento di gioia del lunedì è l’ora di Informatica. Adora smanettare al computer, creare codici, andare oltre lo schermo e scoprire i suoi segreti. Per farlo però dev’essere lucido, o almeno non strafatto al punto da non reggersi in piedi.

A questo punto la sua unica opzione è Tumblr. 

Scrollando tra la sua home, vede un post suggeritogli dal sito. Non sa bene cosa lo ha catturato. È un banalissimo post, eppure non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
È il testo di una canzone, Heaven dei The Blaze. Non l’ha mai sentita, ma le parole hanno un senso di familiarità, come un ricordo sbiadito. 

“I’m more than dead and gone”. 

Un pugno allo stomaco. 

Pur non conoscendo chi ha scritto quel post, riesce a capirlo, riesce a leggere cosa voleva dire. È difficile trovare le parole giuste per esprimere quello che proviamo dentro, è fottutamente spaventoso, perché quello che sta nella tua testa diventa reale. Eppure in tutti noi c’è questo desiderio di confidarci, di parlare, di dar voce ai nostri pensieri, di essere per una volta il centro dell’attenzione, di essere visti. 

I codardi - cioè il 99% di noi - scegliamo una via di mezzo; un disegno, una parola, un collage, uno stupido meme, una canzone, per trasmettere la nostra anima agli altri.  
D’impulso Matteo decide di commentare il post con il testo di un’altra canzone; Bullet di Lost Name.

“These ropes, they tie my tongue. And everyone around me makes me fell fucking alone.”


	2. Only lovers left alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forse provare a scaricare uno stupido film illegamente durante la lezione non è stata una buona idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo here we are again
> 
> tecnicamente il capitolo doveva essere più lungo, ma voglio riservare il secondo blocco al prossimo capitolo, anche perché ci tengo particolarmente al successivo e sicuramente si sarà capito il motivo ;)
> 
> questa volta il titolo non è riferito ad una canzone, ma ad un particolare film che noi tutti conosciamo fin troppo bene e che abbiamo rivisto almeno una decina di volte sotto il consiglio del nostro amato David <3
> 
> fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e buona lettura!

Lunedì 08:27

Essere un piccolo genio del computer e nasconderlo al mondo intero ha i suoi pro.

Completare gli stupidi, perché lo sono ammettiamolo, esercizi della prof nel giro di un quarto d’ora e avere più di un’ora libera per accedere al sistema scolastico e navigare su Internet liberamente, beh diciamolo è un buon modo per iniziare la giornata.

Dopo il solito check sui vari social media, Matteo decide di controllare anche su Tumblr e si ritrova la notifica di un commento sul “post”.

Anche questa volta è una citazione.

“I just feel like all the sand is at the bottom of the hour glass or something.”

Non sembra di una canzone questa volta, e infatti secondo Rotten Tomatoes si tratta di un film, “Only Lovers left alive” di Jim Jarmusch.

Pare un film pretenzioso, di quelli che hanno chiavi di lettura infinite e alla fine ti lascia con un miliardo di domande a cui non potrai mai rispondere.

A meno che non prendi il primo volo per gli US, rapisci il regista e lo obblighi a rispondere ad ogni singolo quesito. Un po’ alla “Misery non deve morire” per intenderci.

Non è il suo solito genere, ma forse vedendolo riuscirà a districare qualche nodo, o almeno a capire cosa voleva dire quella citazione.

“Florenzi! Sta scaricando illegalmente durante l’ora di Informatica?! Si rende conto della gravità della situazione? Potrebbe essere sospeso!” – esclama la professoressa con un misto di incredulità, rabbia e forse rispetto?! 

Ammettiamolo bypassare la rete di sicurezza di un liceo non è cosa da poco e se non fosse circondata da venti alunni, forse, ma dico, forse, la prof gli avrebbe chiesto come ha fatto.

Forse è stato questo che l’ha frenata dal chiamare il preside, offrendo a Matteo “la possibilità di impiegare le sue potenzialità per un uso migliore.”

Si sono state le sue esatte parole. 

Dove diavolo crede di essere? In un film della Marvel?

L’accordo è semplice: la prof tace sul ciò che è successo a lezione e Matteo dovrà occuparsi degli aspetti tecnici del film che il gruppo di cinema-teatro sta preparando per la fine dell’anno. Dovrà affiancare per tutta la durata delle proiezioni e post produzione, il presidente del club aka il regista del film. 

Beh dai poteva andare peggio. 

No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se avete qualche idea o volete esprimere un vostro parere, beh siete i benvenuti c:
> 
> commenti costruttivi sono sempre ben accetti!
> 
> non so quanto saranno lunghi i capitoli.. vediamo come procede ahahah adesso voglio farmi trasportare dalla storia.
> 
> vivo in Italia quindi non so come funziona esattamente il liceo in Germania. Matteo mi è sempre sembrato un tipo che smanetta al computer e la magica scena della xbox l'ha confermata, quindi ho voluto dargli una gioia con il corso di Informatica. Probabile che non esiste nei licei tedeschi, ma va bene così dai!


	3. Gonna find you.  I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono ufficialmente all’inferno.
> 
> E il diavolo ha le sembianze del ragazzo più bello che abbia mai visto aka il regista di questo stupido progetto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene bene bene.   
> ci siamo!  
> sia lodato il cielo ahahah
> 
> inizio a prenderci la mano, ma devo ancora trovare il giusto stile. 
> 
> per adesso mi limito a sperimentare.
> 
> il titolo del capitolo è riferito alla canzone "Go!" di M83. Per chi non si ricorda, vi rinfresco la memoria. Ricordate il sogno ad occhi aperti di Matteo? Il nostro talentuoso David che saltella e fa una pirioetta che non riuscirei mai a fare a costo di una caviglia slogata? Avete capito vero? Mi sembrava molto appropiata per questo capitolo quindi ho deciso di inserirla
> 
> Buona lettura!

Lunedì 15:36

 

Respira.

Uno

Due

Tre

…

 

Ce la posso fare. Entrerò nell’auditorium con nonchalance.

Prima però devo fermare il tremore delle mie mani.

È normale essere fottutamente spaventati di una cazzata del genere? La risposta logica sarebbe no, eppure…

Inizia a mancarmi di nuovo l’ossigeno…

 

BASTA.

Datti una regolata Matteo! Entra e falla finita!

 

Ci sono riuscito. Sono dentro.

So di comportarmi da perfetto cretino, ma il solo pensiero di aver varcato quella porta mi rende orgoglioso, come un soldato pronto a combattere il proprio nemico.

Ogni passo mi rende più sicuro, più sciolto nei movimenti. Cerco di non pensare alla gente che mi fissa incuriosita, alle loro facce confuse e un pelino incuriosite.

Ho una missione.

Posso farcela.

 

Sono ufficialmente all’inferno.

E il diavolo ha le sembianze del ragazzo più bello che abbia mai visto aka il regista di questo stupido progetto.

 

Dio quanto vorrei tuffare le mie mani sui suoi capelli, passare le dita lungo tutta la lunghezza del collo, assaporare il suo respiro, mappare ogni singola parte del suo corpo, centimetro, dopo centimetro, baciare ogni singolo neo, ascoltare il suo battito del cuore, farlo impazzire con le mani e con…

 

“Ciao. Sono David. Tu devi essere Matteo giusto? La professoressa Schreibner mi ha avvisato della tua aggiunta al progetto. Benvenuto.”

La sua voce mi riporta alla realtà come una secchiata d’acqua ghiacciata.

So che dovrei rispondere, o almeno dire qualcosa - tipo ricambiare il suo saluto Matteo? - ma sono completamente andato.

Avete presente la scritta “Error 404?”, ecco sono io in questo momento. Il mio cervello ha smesso completamente di funzionare.

Probabile che assomigli a uno di quei cervi che stanno per essere investiti da una macchina nel pieno della notte, perché il suo sguardo da solidale diventa interrogativo, quasi preoccupato.

 

“Tutto ok?” domanda David con accenno di apprensione.

I suoi occhi adesso mi scrutano con attenzione, come se volessero risolvere un enigma.

Come se volessero salvarmi da qualcosa che neanch’io conosco. O almeno fingo di non conoscere.

 

“Si si tutto ok. Scusami. Qualche volta il mio cervello va in stand-by quando è sovraccarico.”

Cosa diavolo ho detto?!

Come se non bastasse sto arrossendo come una bambina di due anni.

 

David, all’inizio piacevolmente perplesso, inizia a sorridergli, divertito dall’uscita di Matteo.

“Tranquillo. Ti offrirei dell’acqua ghiacciata per raffreddare il tuo cervello, ma ahimè ho solo quella a temperatura ambiente. La prossima volta cercherò di ricordarmelo. Promesso” - risponde con un ghigno divertito, portando all’altezza del cuore la sua mano e tracciando una piccola croce, come a voler giurare il suo impegno.

 

Ora una cosa del genere mi fa imbestialire, essere preso in giro da un perfetto sconosciuto non è piacevole, per niente.

Se fossero stati i miei amici, beh li avrei già mandati a quel paese e quel alone di imbarazzo mi avrebbe accompagnato per tutta la giornata, notte inclusa, fino al giorno dopo.

Il risultato sarebbe stato un’incazzatura nera a ridosso di un attacco di panico e una notte in bianco passata a rivivere quel momento.

 

Solo che non sono i suoi amici ad aver parlato, ma è stato David.

_David_

 

E niente, inizio a ridere.

Ma ridere seriamente.

Comincia a mancarmi il respiro e sento le lacrime agli occhi, ma non riesco a smettere di ridere come un forsennato.

Si, sono uscito ufficialmente di senno.

Non è stata la droga, né l’alcool, né i miei genitori, né la mia depressione a rendermi matto.

È stato David con una stupida frase.

 

Il ragazzo in questione sbarra gli occhi, sorpreso della mia reazione e dopo qualche secondo inizia anche lui ridacchiare.

 

Tutti ci stanno fissando, ma è l’ultima delle mie preoccupazioni.

 

Dopo quello che sembra un secolo smettiamo di ridere.

Abbiamo entrami due sorrisi da ebeti stampati sulla faccia.

Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo e nemmeno David.

 

Passano secondi.

Minuti…

 

Alla fine è David a rompere il contatto, le guance leggermente rosate, e comincia a spiegarmi come si stanno organizzando per il film e quali saranno i miei compiti.

Ascolto, un po’ passivamente, ma ascolto.

 

Dio quanto amo la sua voce.

Vorrei tanto registrarla e farmi cullare dal suo suono nelle mie notti insonne.

Sono sicuro che riuscirebbe ad allontanare quel ronzio fastidioso nella mia testa.

 

La voce di David è diventata la mia nuova droga.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunedì 19:01

 

È finita la tortura.

Almeno per oggi.

 

Guardare David dirigere i ragazzi è stato… ipnotico. Non riuscivo a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Ergo non sono stato in grado di concentrarmi minimamente e ciò mi ha reso lento e costantemente distratto.

Dovrò lavorare in un’altra stanza le prossime volte altrimenti non concluderò nulla.

 

Le prove sono finite, ma una parte di me vuole parlare ancora con David.

Vuole conoscerlo.

Conoscerlo veramente.

 

Però David è occupato.

Con una ragazza.

E detesta ammetterlo, ma è davvero una bella ragazza.

Stanno ridendo.

Lei gli sfiora il braccio, come a voler marcare il territorio.

Lui non si sposta.

 

È ora di uscire.

 

* * *

 

 

Dannazione sta piovendo.

E come se non bastasse non ha l’ombrello.

Forse è un segno del destino. Con questo acquazzone sicuro si prenderà una broncopolmonite e non sarà obbligato a vedere i due piccioncini. Quei giorni li userà per prepararsi mentalmente ai prossimi incontri e per scacciare qualsiasi sentimento verso David.

 

Sto per uscire quando vengo bloccato da una mano bel salda sulla mia spalla.

È assurdo riconoscere la mano di qualcuno, specie se si tratta di qualcuno che hai conosciuto qualche ora prima, vero?

In realtà la mano gli ha solo dato la conferma. È stato il profumo di cannella e mela speziata a svegliarlo dai suoi pensieri.

 

_David_

 

* * *

 

 

Tra i due scende uno strano silenzio, non di quelli imbarazzanti che tu cerchi di colmare con frasi di circostanza. È un crescendo. Ci si avvicina sempre di più al climax.

 

Alla fine è Matteo a rompere il silenzio.

“Grazie per aver condiviso con me il tuo ombrello fino alla fermata del bus. Probabile sarei morto annegato con tutta quest’acqua.”

“Figurati. Non è un problema.” – risponde David, sorridendogli con calore.

 

Perché sta dividendo il suo ombrello con me e non con quella ragazza? Dovrebbe sfruttare un’occasione del genere.

Eppure è qui.

Con me.

 

“Quindi come ci si sente ad essere il responsabile dell’intera baracca? Non ti fanno male le spalle? Solo un pazzo accetterebbe un incarico del genere.”

Cerco di essere spiritoso con la mia uscita, ma appena finisco di parlare mi rendo conto dell’enorme cazzata che ho fatto.

Grandioso ho appena denigrato il suo lavoro e messo in discussione la sua sanità mentale.

Senza pensarci inizio a blaterare senza senso.

“Scusami, non era una critica. Mi è uscita male. È solo… è difficile trovare qualcuno disposto a dare il 100% senza ripensamenti. Insomma è probabile che tu abbia mille altre cose da fare, ma non hai esitato. Hai accettato l’incarico buttandoci anima e corpo. Sappiamo entrambi che alla fin fine non servirà a nulla tutto questo, ma tu ci metti tutta la tua passione e devozione… più che una critica nei tuoi confronti, era una promemoria per ricordarmi della mia infinita pigrizia e completa apatia verso il mondo esterno. Ammetto, beh ammetto di essere stato un po’ geloso. Vorrei tanto la tua energia e la tua sicurezza.”

Sto delirando.

 

Sento i suoi occhi addosso.

Non oso voltarmi. Potrei implodere.

 

“Avevo capito le tue intenzioni Matteo, tranquillo. Vedi il cinema è la mia passione. So che questa proiezione non sarà il mio trampolino verso Hollywood, ma ho la possibilità di fare ciò che amo, ciò che mi rende felice. Questo progetto mi spinge a migliorarmi, a farmi uscire dalla mia confort zone. Posso essere me stesso.” - afferma David con dolcezza, quasi sussurrando.

Il suo respiro mi solletica il collo.  

Un brivido mi attraversa per tutta la schiena.

 

“E per la cronaca tu sei molto di più un semplice ragazzino pigro e apatico. Ho visto come ti muovevi al computer e la bozza che hai preparato è geniale. Forse dovrei essere io quello geloso. So usare il computer, ma tu sei su un altro livello”

Sento le mie guance bollenti.

 

“Ora non esageriamo. Me la cavo ecco. Nel caso volessi imparare i rudimenti per diventare un hacker avvisami. Solo non spifferarlo in giro. Dopo l’incidente di stamattina sono sicuro che la professoressa Schreibner mi terrà d’occhio come un falco per tutto l'anno scolastico.”

“Incidente di stamattina? Cosa hai combinato?” – chiede divertito David.

“È una storia lunga. Ho visto un post su Tumblr che mi ha incuriosito. Ho commentato e in risposta ho ricevuto una citazione di un film, Only lovers left alive. E niente durante la lezione ho provato a scaricarlo perché avevo intenzione di vederlo stasera e la prof mi ha beccato.”

 

Vorrei scavare una fossa e buttarmici dentro.

Aspetto la sua risposta.

Una persona normale riderebbe della mia stupidaggine. Carlos e Abdi sicuro mi prenderebbero in giro per almeno una settimana. La mia disavventura diventerebbe uno di quegli episodi che si raccontano davanti ad una birra per far ridere tutti.  

Tutti riderebbero a crepapelle.

Tranne Matteo.

 

Vergogna ecco cosa prova.

Non sarà mai all’altezza di David.

Lui non farebbe mai una cosa del genere.

 

Un senso di angoscia comincia a formicolargli lungo la spina dorsale. Può quasi sentirlo sulla punta della lingua il sapore del fallimento.

Vorrebbe scomparire.

Vorrebbe mor…

 

“Only lovers left alive è attualmente uno dei miei film preferiti. Per la proiezione mi sono liberamente ispirato alla pellicola. Se vuoi ho il DVD. Ti va, ti va di vederlo insieme? Forse posso aiutarti a decriptare la citazione. In cambio devi farmi vedere qualche tuo trucchetto da hacker.” – afferma David con gentilezza.

Il tono della sua voce è dolce, come se fosse intenerito dalla mia confessione.

Mi guarda, in attesa di una mia risposta.

Sembra in ansia, quasi ad aspettarsi un rifiuto.

Come se fosse possibile.

 

“Si si si si. Mi piacerebbe moltissimo. Quando? Domani sera? No no è troppo presto. Ehm dopodomani? Da me? Vivo da solo, cioè ho dei coinquilini, ma non ci sono genitori in giro ecco. O se preferisci possiamo andare da te. Come vuoi tu insomma…”

Ok basta Matteo stai parlando a vanvera.

Smettila o farai di nuovo la figura dell’idiota.

 

“Domani sera è perfetto. Beh io vivo con mia sorella, ma forse è meglio da te. Se dobbiamo rompere qualche legge informatica sarà meglio usare il tuo pc. Scommetto che hai una difesa impenetrabile sul tuo computer.” – afferma David con un ghigno divertito.

Sorrido, felice come non lo ero da tanto tempo.

Lo guardo e vedo che anche lui mi sta sorridendo con affetto.

 

Prima che il bus arrivi ci scambiamo i numeri di telefono e ci mettiamo d’accordo per il giorno dopo.

 

Il bus arriva.

 

Sto per salire, ma decido di voltarmi un’ultima volta.

“A domani” – lo saluto sorridendo, agitando la mano come uno scolaretto.

“A domani Matteo” – risponde David raggiante.

 

Non vedo l’ora che arrivi domani sera.

**Author's Note:**

> se avete qualche idea o volete esprimere un vostro parere, beh siete i benvenuti c:
> 
> commenti costruttivi sono sempre ben accetti!
> 
> non so quanto saranno lunghi i capitoli.. vediamo come procede ahahah adesso voglio farmi trasportare dalla storia.
> 
> vivo in Italia quindi non so come funziona esattamente il liceo in Germania. Matteo mi è sempre sembrato un tipo che smanetta al computer e la magica scena della xbox l'ha confermata, quindi ho voluto dargli una gioia con il corso di Informatica. Probabile che non esiste nei licei tedeschi, ma va bene così dai! 
> 
> il titolo di ogni capitolo si rifà a citazioni di canzoni usate nella webserie


End file.
